shinno battles
by ShadowWorrior15
Summary: ever wounder what happed to adam? well join him on his adventre through shinno with his old friend yuki.
1. reunion

(We join Adam the trainer that beat ash in "battle time")

(We join Adam the trainer that beat ash in "battle time")

Adam: (sigh) well time to get my next badge.

Then a figure walks up to adam…

Figure: Hey that's that's ADAM!!

Adam: Yuki oh man nice to see you

(they then ebrace.)

Yuki: So who have you beaten lately.

Adam: I beat ash kectum.

Yuki: You beat ash ketchum!

Adam: Yeah.

Yuki: Then you should be the campion

Adam: Well I don't know about campion.

Yuki: Ho come on you beat ash ketchum!!

Adam: It was nothing.

(adam and yuki contunie to talk until…

BOOM!!

Both: what the!

Team glactic grunt #1: sorry to break up this conversation but hand over all of your pokemon.

Both: no way!!

A/N- find out what happens in ch2! 


	2. pokemon attack !

Previously

Previously

Team galactic grunt #1: give us all of your pokemon.

Both: no way!

TG: go toxicroak and skuntank.

Adam: go staraptor!

Yuki: go lopunny!

TG: use poison jab/poison gas.

Adam: use wing attack.

Yuki: use dizzy punch.

The attacks collide with force but staraptor's and loppuny's attacks are stronger starptor's wings glow and hit toxicroak. And loppuny's hand glows and knocks out sunktank.

Adam/yuki: alright! They high five each other.

TG: grrr we will be back.

Adam: but not anytime soon.

TG flies away.

Yuki: you were great Adam.

Adam: you to looks like buneary evolved.

Yuki: yeah.

Adam and yuki check into the pokemon center. And their room has two beds.

The next morning they continue on their journey they come to a forest and discover it is the only way to go.

Adam: looks like it's the only way to canalave city.

Yuki: okay.

They walk until they hear growling sounds.

Adam: what was that?

Yuki: (frightened) I don't know.

Adam: are you scared.

Yuki: no!

Adam: you don't have to hide it I know your sacred.

Yuki: yeah iam.

Adam: don't worry yuki I'll protect you.

Yuki: I can take care of myself.

Adam: sorry just trying to be nice.

Then a group of ursaring emerge from the forest.

Both: yikes!

Then one fires a hyper beam that heads for yuki but Adam pushes her out of the way.

Yuki: Adam no watch out!

But it is too late the blast hits and the air explodes with power.

Yuki: holy crap!

Adam fades into unconsusness with the siren of police motorcycles being heard.

Will Adam survive did he survive? Find out in chapter 3!

A/N- TG MEANS TEAM GLACTIC.


	3. hospital stay!

Kevin: Ok the scam is up Eddy

Did adam survive? Lets find out.

Yuki: (in soft voice) Hey Hey Adam wake up.

Adam: (weakly) Uh were iam I ?

Yuki: Your in the pokemon center.

Adam could see himself covered in scars. He felt weak.

Adam: Well I think I am okay. What about you?

Yuki: Yeah. I am fine.

Yuki: Hey adam.

Adam: Yeah.

Yuki: Thanks for you know pushing me out of the way.

Adam: No problem how I could I let you get hurt.

Yuki blushed at this

Yuki kissed adam on the face.

Adam: What was that for?

Yuki: You know.

Adam: Your welcome.


	4. battle with the master of steel !

After fighting off the zombie they waited

Canalave city Tuesday march 6th , 2007

Yuki: So are you ready to battle Byron?

Adam: you know it!

Yuki: let's go already.

After concurring the lifts of the gym Adam arrived at Byron.

Byron: So I see you made it though my rising floor gym.

Adam: let's battle.

Byron: go bronzing

Adam: go staraptor!

Byron: bronzong gyro ball now!

Bronzong launched it's self at staraptor like a spinning top. But being as fast as it was staraptor dodged the attack.

Byron: use gyro ball again bronzong.

Bronzong again tried to use gyro ball but…

Adam: staraptor do a dive bomb now!

Staraptor flew down like a rock bronzong following behind it.

Adam : now fly straight.

But bronzong being to heavy to turn smashed straight into the ground.

Byron: grrrrrr no bronzong!

Yuki: alright! Way to go !!

Byron: go steelix

A large snake that looked like it was made of iron materialized out of the pokeball.

Byron: steelix iron tail now !

Iron tail smashed staraptor into the ground.

Adam: oh no !!

Adam: go torrtera !

Torttera (fight time!)

Adam: torttera frenzy plant now !!

Roots grew out of the ground and smashed steelix out cold.

Byron: time for my secret weapon go bastiodon

Bastiodon (ready set battle!)

Byron: bastiodon iron head

Bastiodon's head glowed white and it charged at torttera.

Adam: torttera protect go!

A blue shield of energy formed around torttera.

Adam: torrtera solar beam!

A green light formed In torttera's mouth

Then while trying to be pushed back torrtera fired a beam of energy that sent bastiodon flying.

Reaffere: bastiodon is unable to battle

Torttera wins!

Yuki ran down to the arena and gave a high five to adam.

Yuki: alright you were amazing Adam!

Adam: okay I wasn't that good.

Yuki: heck yeah you were!

Adam: thanks yuki.

Byron: Adam you beat me fair and square so here is your mine badge.

Adam: thank you Byron.

Byron: the next gym is in snow point city and by the it's cold so you might want to bundle up.

Both: we will!

A/N – this is my longest chapter so far. Hope you like it oh and ( ) is Pokémon talk.


End file.
